Test's All Girls School TAGS
by Phiera Fire
Summary: Smash in a ton of anime, and what do you get? TAGS! Yes! This is for my own writing enjoyment! Boredom has overcome all, so I decided, "What the heck?" No plot, all made up on the spot, and of course, yuri! Lotsa X-overs... Also, my characters added in!
1. Chapter 1

Haha! Boredom has overcome all!! So, yes, this is our little intro of doom! Okay, excitement over now. This will be the ultamate X-over fanfic ever. I will add anime's as I please, and take away the characters if I see needed. It will eventually become really chaotic, so please... Bear with me. I've been brain dead for a while and wanting to write stories. So, yes, this will have many yuri pairings. Yurigirlxgirl. So, you don't like...? Don't read! Jeeze, I get so sick and tired of people doing that! Even though I've never had someone complain about that to me before! I just don't want it to happen, at all, ever... But, ya never know, right?

So, yeah, not much to say now. Crappy intro here. Characters will start coming in the next chapter, don't worry. I'll update every week (okay, try to update every week). Feel free to write whatever you want in the little review thingy. I don't really care, so long as your ready for comeback madness if you tick me off. This wont really be on a schedual, just a way to vent my writing feelings. Okay, done talking now. Here we go, here's my Skool of Doom!

Test's All Girls School

(TAGS)

Welcome to Test's All Girl's School (TAGS). This school holds many, many kids of every age, race, color; you name it, we got it. Some kids here were practically born in this place. Let's give a tour of the school, shall we?

The campus is huge. Mayor Quiz was nice enough to give us so much land (though I had to threaten the him-at-the-time for most of it...). Now, the first building you see is the Office Building, where all the student files are, where you sign in tardy or absent, and so on and so forth! The detention room is in there, so remember where it is, okay?

Next up is the Elementary Building. It holds kids from grades preschool to fifth grade. Oh, and that small building next to it is basically a daycare. It's for baby's and such that parents need someone to watch over (more like disown).

The Middle/Junior Building is right over there, all the way across campus. It's for grades sixth through eighth. You don't want to go there unless you have to, I promise you.

High Building is over here. And yes, in this building, people probably get high. Because of a trend or because of a name, I don't care. It's just drugs. It's not like they're gonna kill themselves or anything. These kids act mature, but behind your back, they're little pisspots, I swear. Grades ninth through twelve, and you're off to collage! Which we do have one here, if your interested later! Though, there are never any kids in there. I wonder why... So that place is considered abandoned. You have no reason to be there.

Now, all the way in the back, there is the Dorm Building. That's where you'll stay, since you probably live nowhere near here, do ya? Yes, it's the biggest building. Yes, it holds all of the kids, except for babies. Those are in the nursery, which is alllllll the way back there. You get to pick your bedroom. Good luck trying to find a free one. You'll probably have to bunk with someone.

Well, that's all with buildings. There are a lotsa grounds, so I'm not even going into that. Rules are in your agenda, though, there are barely any in there, so don't worry. As long as you don't do anything to piss off me or the teachers, you should be fine, and trust me, we're pretty hard to piss off (not really).

And who am I...? I'm the principle. Test Nettou (actually, my last name is Skool, but who wants a name like that?) at your service. You can just call me Test, though. My brother, Exam, runs the boys school, if your wondering. You don't need to know that my other sibling, Quiz, who is the mayor, so don't ask.

Yes, this school is pretty popular. People from all over the world have been in this school at least once. People from Naruto, FullMetal Alchemist, Chibi Vampire, +Anima, Death Note, and more are here! There are no guys in this school, so don't get your hopes up. If you want a guy, you'll have to sneak out without me or one of the teachers knowing and go over to Exams' boys' school. Which would probably be a piece of cake. Other than that, you could always turn lesbian/bi. We don't mind. Just don't try to molest your roommate too often.

Well, last thing is, have fun (yeah right) and good luck! You'll be in Hell for what seems like forever, I assure you!


	2. Old Friends Meet the New

**_Weeeeeeeell, I'm back! Yeah, I know, I've been gone, for like... A long time... Sorry 'bout that..._**

**_And yeah, I know, crappy intro, but still! What's crap at first becomes wonderful later! So, I, Test Nettou, is going to get down with the sickness! I mean, uh, put up the next chapter! Yeah! No, sickness bad!_**

**_So, I've decided that, uhmn, I'll try not to throw in, like, fifty anime's at a time. Maybe two or three, 'cause then it would get confusing. Plus, no plot line, so... Who cares? I'm all open for flames, just FYI._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura by CLAMP/Kodansha/TokyoPop, Trace Memory by Cing/Nintendo, or any of it's characters. I do own Test, this school, the town, which I do not have a name for yet (probably Quiz's World, knowing Quiz...), and the no-name characters.**_

_**Chapter Rating- K**_

_**Chapter Summary- Sakura meets her old friends on the first day of school, then bumps into new kid, Ashley.**_

Old Friends Meet the New

"All right! First day of school!" Sakura Kinomoto called cheerily, skating down the same road she took kindergarten through fifth grade, her whole elementary school life. Now she was in middle school and she couldn't wait! Yes, summer was fun and all, what with the new card game they found, and the new friends she made, but now she could make new friends as well as meet the old!

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura looked up to see her old friend, Tomoyo Daidōji , as well as a friend she met over the summer, Meiling Li.

"Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-chan! Ohayo!" Sakura waved a hand an skated up to them, smiling brightly.

"You look happy," Meiling gruffed. She didn't want to go to a different school and be apart from her love, Syaoran Li-kun. But, she had to. After moving here, she had been getting better grades like her mother hoped. Her mother said that this place was like magic, that it makes people be successful in life. Meiling wondered how that was possible, but would soon find out that it was because they were very lax and they didn't give out any homework.

"Are you not happy, Meiling-chan?" Sakura asked, but Meiling just sighed and said that she was okay.

Tomoyo smiled and whispered to Sakura, "She doesn't want to be away from Li-kun." Sakura nodded, she understood. So, they all walked down the street. The cherry blossoms were in bloom, and they were beautiful. The trio watched in amazement and in silence.

xXx

Ashley Robbins was troubled. She didn't like the idea of going to a new school. After she found out her father wasn't dead, she wanted to spend every minute with him and her sister, Jessica. Well, at least Jessica was teaching at this school. She sighed, she wondered what D was doing. He was likely going to the boys school. She wanted to see him again.

"I wonder what this school is like..." she said glumly. She had to leave her old school and all of her friends. Why did they move here again? Oh, that's right, her father's job continued here. Her father was a scientist on memories. They just finished this whole case on Trace-somethingorother. She has the little DTS that was supposed to be part of it, but she didn't really care anymore. All that stuff that happened on Blood Edward Island, she wanted to forget...

Okay, maybe she didn't want to forget _all_ of it. She was happy to find D, a kid her age, working with her father, who didn't remember anything from his past. She was also happy to find her father wasn't dead. That was the best birthday of her life. But she didn't want to remember Bill, or death, or anything like that. It was an adventure, but it was a pretty scary adventure.

Maybe coming to this school would help her forget. Fat chance, but maybe she would be too busy with homework and making new friends.

As she was pondering about, she really couldn't hear the girl screaming for her to get out of the way. In a split second, she was on the ground, her books, as well as her DTS, scattered about on the ground, and a girl with light brown hair and green eyes was on top of her, apologizing furiously. She stood up, showing that she was wearing what looked like a school uniform. Two girls with black hair behind her were wearing the same thing. _Oh no, those aren't required, are they?_ Ashley asked herself, worried that she might get int trouble or something.

xXx

"Gomenasai, gomen!" Sakura exclaimed over and over again to the girl with the white hair and dark brown, almost black eyes. She stood up and gave a hand for her to help her up. The girl nodded and let Sakura pull her up, only to fall back down because Sakura was on skates.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo shouted, running up ahead. "Are you okay?" she asked Sakura, then looked to the white haired girl. "Are you okay, too?"

"Yeah..." they both said in unison. Sakura giggled while Ashley blushed. Ashley didn't know why, but her heart rate went up dramatically.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura said, smiling.

"I'm Ashley. Ashley Robbins..." Ashley said, her face still a bit red.

Sakura noticed Ashley's red face and asked with concern, "Are you alright?"

Ashley's face went even redder. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Sakura, we'll be late to class," Tomoyo said, saving Ashley. She and Meiling were picking up Ashley's things, so they handed her the bag and dragged Sakura off, Tomoyo winking at Ashley. Ashley blushed again, looking at her hand.

"What was that all about?" She headed towards the school, sighing as she had more things to cloud her mind.

xXx

**_I know, I know, it's short and cheesy, but hay! I didn't know how to start really. And I know, the characters are a bit OOC, but still! I'm not perfect... Yes, it's AU, sooo yeah. Until next time! Peace!_**


End file.
